Bad
by HiddenCoffee
Summary: Finn and Kurt meet for the first time at a club. Kurt is drawn to him. He just can't get him out of his head. But Finn has been traveling across the nation on his motorcyce for the past eight years. Will Kurt be the one to finally make him settle down in one spot? Or will Finn be too much for Kurt to handle? BadBoy!Finn. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I just kind of wanted to see how this will go over. It'll probably be about 3-4 chapters total... unless I get carried away. *shifty eyes* But please! let me know what you think. :)

I do want to mention that there may be eventual Klaine- I'm not sure yet. BUT the whole story will be about Finn and Kurt either way. Sorry for not knowing yet. I don't have the whole plot mentally down already like I usually do.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Kurt leans over his best friend, placing kiss to his forehead. They were close, most thought they were together, but Kurt just wasn't ready to make the commitment. "Are you sure? I feel guilty leaving you here alone."

"I'll be fine, Kurt. It's the flu. I'd rather you not be here to see me this sick anyway."

Kurt gave him a look.

"Really. Go." Blaine lets out a laugh. He wasn't going to argue this anymore. Kurt had been cooped up with him for three days at his bedside 24/7. The boy deserved a break.

"Okay," Kurt finally complies, patting the boy's hand.

"Just don't dance with any cute guys," Blaine jokes.

"I don't think that will be a problem," Kurt doubts there will be any interested men at the club he's headed to for the evening.

There's a knock at the bedroom door. "Are you guys done yet?" Mercedes asks. "We need our boy, Blaine."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Kurt waves his hand at her.

"Just be careful. You know how I feel about clubs."

"Only because of that creep, Sebastian," Kurt replies like it's nothing, earning a serious look from Blaine.

"Kurt," The smaller boy searches his friend's eyes, surprised he would blow off what happened like that.

"I'll be careful, promise."

"Oh, come on!" Mercedes yells. "It's not like you're never going to see each other again. Let's go!"

"We'll have him back at a reasonable time, Blaine." Rachel steps into the room, dragging Kurt out.

He can barely even get out "bye" before the bedroom door is shut and they're heading to Rachel's car.

In fifteen minutes there at the club and are all sitting at the bar. Mercedes and Kurt are waiting for their martini's to come out (Rachel offered to be the designated driver since alcohol doesn't set well with her anyway). The girls start scanning the crowd for cute men, but Kurt's eyes are focused at the entrance. A tall man, with dark hair and eyes just walked in. He's wearing a black leather jacket, charcoal wash jeans and a pair of black converse. Kurt knows this guy must be bad news, but something about him just screams alluring and he can't stop watching him.

The man sits down at the bar a few seats down from him and Kurt overhears him order a beer. His voice is deep, sexy; different than Blaine's smooth, velvety one. It makes his heart beat faster and causes something to flutter in the pit of his stomach.

No, no, no. This was wrong, he couldn't feel this way about this... this _stranger_. His best friend was worried about his coming here for the exact reason of what was sitting three stools away from him.

Kurt turns away and stares out into the crowd, finding that Mercedes and Rachel have found a couple guys and were dancing. _Great,_ Kurt thinks. He grabs his martini and chokes it down, immediately asking for another. Ten minutes here and he's already wishing he hadn't come.

Another drink or two later, Kurt's feeling more giddy, but extremely bored. Then, he feels a presence behind him. A man's voice whispers in his ear, "You want to dance?" The smell of beer on the man's breath strikes his nose, affecting him in a strange way. Usually, the scent was absolutely disgusting to him, but something about it at this moment doesn't bother him at all. In fact, he kind of likes it, but maybe that's just because he's been drinking too.

"Sure," He replies, happy to have some form of entertainment. He finally turns to see his pursuer and discovers it's 'the bad boy.' For a moment he almost changes his mind, thinking back to what happened to Blaine, but the guy takes his hand and pulls him to the dance floor. Kurt takes a good look at him. This man is too attractive for his own good. He has these sort of puppy dog eyes, which should clash with his tough look, but only make him more mysterious. He's a little scruffy around the jaw line, which Kurt would usually mind, but it looks good on him. He can't help but wonder why in the world this gorgeous, must-be-straight man asked _him_ to dance.

"What's your name, babe?" Kurt feels himself go red in the cheeks before replying with the answer. "Kurt, huh? I'm Finn."

Kurt nods, not sure what else to say, but he's glad because he doesn't think he'd be able to say _anything_ right now.

An upbeat song starts playing and Finn leans in to whisper in Kurt's ear again, "So, I'll admit, I can't dance very well."

For some reason, a burst of confidence shoots through Kurt. This man actually wants to dance with him for whatever reason and he, well, he _needs _to take advantage of it. "Just follow my lead," He replies and slings his arms around Finn's neck, pulling himself inches from the body of the boy he'd just met. Finn places his hands around Kurt's waist, bringing him another inch closer. They still aren't touching, but they're close enough Kurt can feel the heat from Finn's body hitting his own.

They move together; nothing elaborate. Just a side to side motion in tune with the beat of the song.

Kurt feels something in his heart being near this man the way he is.

Something of lust.

Something of want.

It doesn't make sense to him, but the alcohol in system is preventing him from actually searching his mind for an answer.

They're still dancing two hours later. Somehow, they wound up touching, full on pressed up against each other. It's weird for Kurt, he's never been this close to anyone, but the feel of Finn's body pressed into his and the sweet scent of the sweat on his neck is intoxicating. So much that Kurt doesn't even notice himself trailing his nose to Finn's jaw and placing a kiss to the skin there. He pulls back when he realizes what he's done. He knows the alcohol in his system has worn off slightly, because he actually has a grasp on the situation, so why did he just do that? He doesn't even know if this guy is actually gay… wait, what was that bulge in his pants? Kurt pretends he didn't notice and looks to meet Finn's eyes, but he's checking the time on his phone.

"I have to go," He says.

"Oh," Kurt responds. Yep, he's definitely not gay. Well, that was embarrassing.

"It not _that_, I liked that, I just have somewhere to be," He looks at Kurt strongly and the smaller boy nods in understanding. Before he knows it, Finn cups his cheek and presses their lips together. The kiss is a bit rough and the stubble on Finn's chin doesn't help, but Kurt rather enjoys it anyway.

The tall boy pulls away and starts to head out. Kurt follows him out of the dance floor. "Wait."

Finn turns.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"That's up to you, babe."

"What? What do you—"

"Sorry, I really have to go," He nods at Kurt and heads out the door, reaching in his back pocket for a pack of cigarettes as he goes.

Kurt's stunned when Finn leaves, but he knows he can't dwell on it. As much as he feels like there was something there between them, Finn's just some guy he met and had a good time with. That's all and that's probably all it will ever be.

* * *

When Rachel and Mercedes drop him off at home, he heads straight to Blaine's bedroom to see how he's doing.

"Hey," Blaine says the minute he opens the door.

"Hey, I'm surprised you're up. It's eleven."

"I know, but I was worried about you."

Kurt rolls his eyes, not sure if he wants to tell Blaine about the man he met tonight. Blaine has made it clear to Kurt that he's ready for a relationship, but Kurt just can't commit yet. He doesn't know what it is, but he just can't. Yes, he loves Blaine, but sometimes he can't tell if _love _love or just hey-you're-my-best-friend love. He's felt attracted towards Blaine, but never as strongly as he had tonight with Finn. He was just so new to Kurt. Mysterious. Dangerous. Something exciting. Blaine is so… predictable. He's sweet and nice but that just sounds so boring after what he'd been introduced to today.

"So, did you meet anyone?"

"Uh…" Kurt hesitates, but he realizes he can't keep anything from Blaine. Besides, he'll probably never see the guy again anyway. So, he spills. Blaine looks concerned at first, but when he sees how excited Kurt is while telling his story (leaving out a few of the _unnecessary _details), he lightens up a bit. Kurt was having fun and he deserved it, Blaine tells himself.

"So, was that it? You guys just danced?"

"Well, he… he kissed me when he left," Kurt says somewhat breathlessly.

Blaine raises his eyebrows.

Kurt waves his hand, "It didn't mean anything, of course. Just 'hey, I had a good time,' you know, that kind of thing."

Blaine nods, feeling slightly jealous, but he pushes it away.

"How are you feeling? Any better?" Kurt presses his hand to the curly-haired boy's forehead in a motherly way of checking his temperature.

Blaine cracks a smile in response to this and says, "Yeah, a bit. I hope I'm back to new tomorrow."

"Well, it usually lasts five days or so. I bet you'll be feeling great tomorrow," Kurt smiles. "I think I'm going to crash."

"Night."

"Night," Kurt waves and shuts the bedroom door behind him.

When he's finished getting ready, he sits in his bed; mind rolling with thoughts of Finn. What did he mean by "That's up to you" when Kurt asked if they'd meet again? How would he be able to control that? He has no way of contacting him.

Kurt slips under the covers and lays back, snuggling in to the mattress. All the dancing he did had exhausted him. He'll have to think about it later.

* * *

Author Note:

So... that was chapter one! How was it? :D


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine asks, setting a dinner plate in front of Kurt. He'd gotten over the flu a few days ago. "You've been moping all week."

"I'm not _moping_, Blaine," He says defensively. "I just… I can't stop thinking about Finn," He admits with a sigh.

Blaine rolls his eyes.

"I'm serious! I know it's ridiculous," He shakes his head. "But I can't get his words out of my head. How is it up to me if we see each other again? I barely even know the guy."

"Maybe it's just some line, Kurt," He shrugs. Kurt frowns a little and takes a bite of the chicken and mashed potatoes in front of him.

"I felt something, though. I thought he did too, I mean he—" He trails off, remembering exactly who he's talking to. He'd hate it if he loved someone and they went on to him about another guy. Plus, he's already told Blaine the story once. "I'm sorry. You probably don't want to hear all of this stuff. I'll stop talking about him." He goes back to his food, feeling embarrassed for the teenage-like obsession that was brewing within his mind.

"No, Kurt," There's a hand on his. "I want to know what's going on in your life. My feelings aside—you're my best friend and that's what comes first between us," Blaine stares at him deeply, making sure he understands. Kurt smiles at him in response.

Of course. Blaine and he have been friends since junior year of high school when Kurt switched to Dalton Academy after some relentless bullying at his old school. Blaine was the one that took him under his wing, showed him around, introduced him to the Warblers; managed to give him the feeling that he belonged somewhere. And as much as he liked his old school, he never felt truly welcomed. Yes, he had friends, ones that he even stayed in touch with to this day, like Mercedes and Rachel, but the number of homophobes and the consistent harassment that he endured was just too much to handle. Dalton was when his life truly started. He was able to live like anyone else and most of that was all thanks to Blaine giving him the courage to change the path his life was on.

This is one of the reasons Kurt feels like he _should _be in love with Blaine. That, he like, is in debt to him or something and the only way to repay him is to return his feelings.

But the thought, as often as it passes his mind, always confuses him more. If feels so in debt to Blaine and cares so much about him, does he love him after all? This is why he can't seem to make the commitment to him. He feels so obligated to, that he's not sure if there are real feelings budding in there somewhere.

"So, how was the food?" Blaine asks, when Kurt stands to put his nearly empty plate in the sink.

"Great, babe—Bl-Blaine." He coughs, in an attempt to cover his slip of the tongue. God, he was either subconsciously thinking of Finn or living with Blaine like this is truly going to his head. It's like they're already married which is only making his indecisiveness worse. How is he going to make an educated or, well, honest decision about a relationship with Blaine when it already seems like he's in one with him? He unconsciously leans his head back, an oh-my-God look brushing his face.

Blaine raises an eyebrow at him, "Uh, Kurt?"

He hesitates before saying, "I think I need to get out of the house for a while. Maybe another night at the club would do me some good. I just feel kind of stressed."

"I think you just want to see this Finn guy again," Blaine states, matter-of-factly.

This makes Kurt smile, "Well, that would be nice. I'm going to check with the girls and then get dressed. You want to-?" _go, _Kurt tries to ask just to be nice, but Blaine's already shaking his head no. Probably better that way, Kurt thinks.

When he reaches his room, he throws open his closet and calls Rachel, then Mercedes. Both girls, however, are busy tonight and can't go, so Kurt decides to roll solo on this one. He wants to see Finn and he needs a diversion from Blaine right now.

As he sifts through his closet, he decides to toughen up his look a little bit, just in case he runs into Finn. His outfit last time consisted of a pair of jeans and a loose tank top, adorned by a simple jacket. Today, he raids his closet for his tightest skinny jeans and shirt. He throws on his red high-tops and grabs his faux leather jacket. Maybe it's a tad too much like Finn's style, but he really doesn't care. If he wants to catch his attention again, it might take more than it did last week.

He steps out of his room and heads for the kitchen, grabbing his wallet, cell and house key off the counter.

"K-Kurt? You're going dressed like that?" Blaine stands from the couch and walks into the kitchen to get a better look. He can barely contain the attraction and want running through his veins. If he feels this way, how will 'bad boy' Finn feel? Blaine's worried. His fear of what happened to him overwhelms his hormones and he suddenly can't stop himself from saying, "I don't think you should go."

Kurt rolls his eyes and he realizes it was the wrong thing to do too late. "I can't believe you're still blowing this off. You know what Sebastian did to me. I thought he was nice when we met and we danced- just like you and Finn did. I thought I could trust him and then he took advantage of me. I still have _nightmares_. I just don't want that to happen to you." Tears prick the corners of Blaine's eyes. "Is it so wrong of me to be concerned? I know it's not the same thing with Finn, but it could end that way. You don't know him. I don't want you to go through what I did."

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt wraps his arm around the boy and holds him close. Maybe it is ignorant of him to head to a club just because he wants to see some guy he met once and knows nothing about, but at the same time he can't _not_ go. It's almost as if he has to see Finn today. Something is just calling him to go. Kurt internally sighs. But at the same time, Blaine's been around longer and they're much closer, so if he wants him to stay, it would be better to comply. "Do you really not want me to go?"

Blaine sighs, "No. You can go. I'm sorry I got worked up, I just—"

"It's fine. I know what it did to you," Kurt says softly and pulls back to give him a sad smile. He was the one who helped him through everything after it happened. There were countless nights when he'd wake up to Blaine crying and have to spend the rest of the night with him.

It had been a tough year; for both of them, but they had gotten closer through it.

"Just be safe, Kurt."

"Of course," He replies. "I'll see you later. I'll text you if anything comes up."

Blaine nods and Kurt heads out the door.

* * *

When he reaches the club, he automatically spots Finn at the bar. He's dressed in nearly the same outfit, except his jeans are a dark blue and his black shirt has a red, diamond design on it.

Kurt's heart is beating so hard, he can feel it in his head. Should he sit next to him? Or wait for him to notice?

Hard to get, he decides, is better than desperate. So, he sits a ways down the bar from him, trying to figure out what to do if he comes over.

He doesn't, though.

Minutes pass and Finn hasn't made a single move to go see Kurt. The smaller boy had been taking tabs on his actions. Finn left for the bathroom about two minutes ago, then came back, checked his cell and turned back to face the bar. What gives? He must have seen Kurt when he passed by for the bathroom.

Another minute passes and Kurt decides this is completely stupid. What the hell was he even doing? He gets up to head for the door, but his feet stop when he passes Finn, then they turn and place Kurt right in Finn's line of vision.

The smaller boy's mouth opens to say something, but Finn talks first, "Looks like you figured it out, babe."

"Wait, you knew I was here? Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"To make you sweat," He turns to Kurt and smirks. It's so sexy Kurt feels his knees start to shake. "You look good by the way."

"Thanks," Kurt wishes he didn't blush so easily.

"So, why did you come?"

"Oh, that answer really isn't necessary."

"I think it is," Finn faces him full on, a mischievous look playing at his features.

Kurt sighs, knowing he'll just pry until he gives in. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Really?" He says, but it doesn't seem like he's surprised. It must just be in his personality to act a tad arrogant, Kurt thinks. "What made you decide on this outfit?" He asks, feeling Kurt's jacket between his thumb and forefinger.

"Um... Just a change of pace."

Finn lightly places a hand on Kurt's hip, right at the waistline of his jeans. He moves the fabric of his shirt up just enough to touch his thumb to Kurt's bare skin. "Doesn't really leave much to the imagination." There's a bright new glint in his eyes.

"A-are we going to dance?" Kurt manages. He can't stand another minute under Finn's gaze like this.

Finn raises his eyebrows, not expecting such an abrupt question, but complies and they head to the floor.

This time is different. There's no awkwardness. Even though it's only their second time meeting, they've been through this and they know what to do. There's more touching, a little more grinding and it's almost as if the boys are involved in something that should require privacy considering the lust in their eyes, but everyone around them is too caught up in their own dancing to even notice.

Kurt slides a hand up into Finn's hair and brings his head down; touching his lips to the ones he's desired all week. Since neither one of them have had a drink, Kurt's able to capture Finn's true taste. It's a combination of mint and cigarettes, it's a strange flavor that Kurt can't get enough of and probably wouldn't be able to stand on anyone else.

Finn nibbles on Kurt's lower lip, barely even waiting for permission before touching his tongue to the other boys. They've stopped dancing at this point. Kurt pulls away, first, from lack of air. His legs feel more unstable than earlier and he's glad he still has his arms around Finn. His chin hurts just a tad from the taller boy's nine o'clock shadow and then, a strange question dons on him. He steps back and looks at Finn.

"How old are you?"

Finn looks a little baffled and cracks a small smile, "I'm twenty-six."

"I'm twenty-three."

"You looked like a young one," He ruffles Kurt's hair a bit and the boy finds it a bit odd after the kissing they'd just been doing.

"I'm only three years younger than you."

"Well, I guess I just feel older because I left home when I was eighteen. I got myself a motorcycle with the money I had and started traveling. Haven't been back home since."

"Don't you miss your parents?"

"Sometimes I miss my mom, but I'm never close enough to home when I think about it, so I just keep traveling."

"And your dad?"

"Never knew him. He died when I was young."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kurt never suspected such a story from the man in front of him.

"Yeah," The man nods, pulling out his phone.

You've got to be kidding me, Kurt thinks. "Got to go again?" He asks sarcastically.

"Actually, yeah," Finn looks up. "I had a good time tonight."

"So, what? Is this just going to be a 'when I see you at the club' kind of thing?"

"Probably not. I'm leaving for my next destination in a few days."

"Where are you going?"

"Florida," he states.

It's a slap of reality for Kurt. He didn't know the life of this man and the moment he's starting to get to know it, he's being taken away from him. But it's Finn's choice. He could stay if he wanted, but Kurt knows in the back of his mind that won't happen. Finn won't change what he does just to stay with him a little longer. Hell, he won't even take time out of his schedule to go back home and see his mom.

"So, I'm probably never going to see you again," He states.

"Hand me your cell," Finn says, reaching his hand out. Kurt does so and watches Finn put in his number. The younger boy smiles. "Call me and maybe we can do something before I have to leave." He gives Kurt a peck on the lips before walking out.

* * *

Author note:

Alright, so Finn's still pretty mysterious, but Kurt's starting to get to know him. However, Kurt has strong ties to Blaine. Any changes on the Klaine or Kinn boat? I'd like to know!

Hint, Hint: I'm still undecided as to the ending of this story. I'm taking this fic one step at a time and as much as it scares me _not _to have a plan, I'm enjoying the freedom and uncertainty. So, feedback is extremely appreciated.

Hope you're enjoying it so far!


End file.
